The Tale Of Michael And Gabriel
by The Rebellious Son
Summary: Before the battle that shook Heaven and Earth...there was only their love.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder crashes and lighting flashes against ivory pillars, illuminating one of the many dark hallways of Heaven. The flashing light outlines the edges of the various marked doors, the rain taps against the balconies and the wind howls in misery.

The heavy marked doors hold steady to the roaring of the winds until one of them swings open at the hands of a very large Archangel. Black wings drape in the back of him like a cape and he touches his stomach, giving a bow as he turns to face someone in the room. "_Until tomorrow night, brother._" The stalky, shaven head Archangel turns to leave and the door he exits from have only but one giant letter on it, G.

Night passes into morning and the sound of a trumpet is heard in the distance of a large circular, marble building. White seats, burning candles with incense leak heavily out of the room and a group of very tall, broad, muscular Archangels begin to enter one at a time. The rain lightly falls over their wings, immediately sliding off and they all straighten their posture, awaiting their final companion to arrive.

"_Sit._" A voice echoes from the darkness where no candlelight can reach and from the shadows appears Archangel Gabriel, the messenger of God. His giant black wings shift in the back of him, staring at his fellow brothers and his sister and then he motions to the table, offering them to sit down. Gabriel looks at the vacant seat and deeply sighs, ruffling his wings in agitation. "_Where is he?_" Raphael removes his hat, petting back the messy brown feathers of his wings and he clears his throat. "_You know him, sir. He's always late._" Gabriel goes expressionless, staring at Raphael with his ice-blue eyes and he forces him to lower his gaze.

Sitting at each seat is an Archangel of high order, waiting patiently for their late brother and they keep their eyes lowered, not daring to look at Gabriel in his state of anger. Raphael begins to stand up, placing his napkin on the table. "_Sir, I think I'll go and fetch him for you._" Gabriel snaps his steady gaze to Raphael, staring up at him with a menacing look, fists clenching in. "_I did not request you to fetch him, Raphael. If anyone is to get him, it will be me._"

Chamuel, the angel in the pink wings tugs on Raphael's arm, bringing him back onto his chair. He stares down at his plate, shifting his eyes nervously and Chamuel taps the back of his hand, whispering, "_Not to fear, dear. You know how he can be in the morning. Not everyone is a morning angel._" She looks up at Gabriel, smiling and he stares at her, expressionless again.

A soft voice like the flame of candle catches his attention from the right of him. "_Gabriel, he is on his way. We will have breakfast like a family and you know exactly what he will say when he will come through that entrance._" Gabriel's looks at his brother, a slight twitch in his jaw and he looks at the door, relaxing his firm tone. "_Indeed, brother. But I shall only wait a few more moments before I bring him here myself. Dressed or not. I will not let my brothers and sister grow famished because he is late again._"

Suddenly, the sound of leather boots landing on wet grass is heard outside the entrance and slowly enters Uriel, the light of God. His long blonde hair flows in the wind and his white, silk unbuttoned shirt reveals his smooth, hard chest. Uriel ties up his hair and smiles happily, walking towards his seat. "_Forgive the delays, darlings. I was busy taking care of business._" Gabriel's eyes darken and he slightly tilts his head back, staring at him. "_Breakfast is always in the morning and it has been since the dawn of time. You are not even dressed properly. Where is your belt?_"

Uriel laughs, a sharp sound with a slight sinister edge for an Archangel and he places his hand on the table. "_That brings me to my business. A slave was late with bringing my clothes to my chambers and an example had to be made. Forgive me, brother._" Gabriel narrows his eyes and nods, accepting his reason and Chamuel leans a little closer, lowering his voice. "_How late was your slave?_" Gabriel motions to the various silver plates of fruit, bread, cheese and he pours wine into his glass, taking a sip. Uriel looks around and smiles brightly. "_He was 12 minutes late so I took him to 'The Room' to be punished. He will learn to watch every minute pass by now, unless he wants to be punished again for his transgressions. By all means, love, it's my job._" Chamuel leans back, growing silent and she takes a bunch of grapes, placing it down on her plate.

The breakfast continues in silence and soft conversations begin to start. Gabriel discusses business with the angel on the right, battle strategies and tactics for the lesser angels to learn over time. Uriel watches and eats while everyone talks, studying the way each of them move or the way they talk to one another. Raphael talks to Chamuel, playing games in the garden, wild horses roaming in the field a few miles out and sculpting. With empty plates and full stomachs, the Archangels rise all at once, bowing as they line up to leave the dining room in order.

Raphael stays behind and looks at Gabriel, putting his cowboy hat on and then he runs his fingertip over the rim of the dusty hat, shifting from foot to foot. "_I sure am sorry for causing you any annoyance in there, mister Gabriel. I won't let it happen ever again. I just didn't want you to fuss over Uriel for being late again._" Gabriel looks at his nervous and submissive behavior and he nods, touching his shoulder. "_Quite fine, Raphael. You were just seeking peace as what Archangels should always do._" Gabriel lowers his hand and looks over Raphael's shoulder to the large dusty field with roaming horses of different breed. "_They're waiting for you. Do not stay too long, even horses need their rest._" Raphael smiles, giving a nod and he spread his brown wings, taking off towards the field.

* * *

The stocky angel from the night before and the same angel at the right of Gabriel appears from the room and stares at Raphael flying to the horses, placing his hands together. "_Tonight, I shall be there again. I am looking forward to it._" He watches for a few moments at the shining sun on the grassy hills leading to the horses and he bows, turning to leave. Gabriel looks over his shoulder. "_Michael…_" Michael, the general of God's armies looks over his shoulder and slowly turns around, staring at Gabriel. "_…I'll be seeing you there._" Gabriel looks back at the sun, watching Raphael run with his horses and Michael softly smiles, taking off to his room.

Uriel, who was leaning against the wall of the dinning hall pushing himself off the smooth surface and he walks over to Gabriel, resting his elbow against his shoulder and then Gabriel sighs, slightly relaxing his gaze. "_Beautiful, aren't they, brother? Running wild and free in Father's kingdom and getting away with anything they want. I rather like that power._" Gabriel pushes Uriel's elbow off his shoulder and turns to face him, a twitch jolts the corner of his mouth. "_Horses are beautiful creatures, yes. Do you have something to discuss with me?_" Uriel smirks, shaking his head and he tucks a gold strand of hair behind his pale ear, turning to the sun to slightly golden his skin. "_I was hoping to see you tonight, but it seems that you have other plans. I shall see you another time, Gabriel. Ta._" He turns and smiles brightly at Gabriel and then he walks down the path to the weapon room, checking inventory.

Gabriel narrows his eyes, clenching his fist and he turns to walk back to his chambers. As he is walking, the sound of laughter can be heard from one of the many gardens and he follows it, seeking the sounds of amusement. Two slaves are lying in the garden, two men and they gasp, gathering their clothes when they see Gabriel approach. He looks down at them, seeing the fear in their eyes and he looks around, parting his lips. A slave tugs on his shirt and he stands up, combing his fingers through his lover's hair, panicked. "_It wasn't his fault. I brought him here, Lord Gabriel. Just punish me, don't hurt, Marcus. I'll take all of the whipping._" Gabriel sighs, lowering his eyes for a moment at the decision and then he looks at the slave. "_What is your name?_" The slave slightly tilts his head, confused, shocked and he mumbles. "_My name is Gregory, Lord Gabriel. I am the guilty party. Please don't hurt him._ " Gabriel stares at the two of them and places his hands together. "_I will not see the two of you in this garden again. The two of you should at least be in private and not in open where eyes can see or ears can hear you._"

Relieved, Marcus and Gregory fix their clothing and they take Gabriel by the hands, resting a kiss on the back of his knuckles. Marcus stares at him, looking into his eyes and Gabriel looks down at him. "_You…understand us?_" A muscle twitches in Gabriel's jaw and he takes a step back, placing his hands back together. "_Take your leave. Do not let me find you here again because I will not be so lenient._" Marcus stares at Gabriel as Gregory tries to pull him away, a few silent words are exchanged and Gabriel looks away, breaking the thought. They both walk away together and Marcus leans against Gregory's shoulder. "_He understands._"


	2. Chapter 2

Morning passes to afternoon, afternoon passes to night again. Duties accomplished, training done, scriptures written, laws passed and silence comes again in the darkness of the rising stars of the sacred kingdom. The lesser angels return to their rooms, tired and weary from training in the stadium, slaves enter their living quarters, bodies aching from serving and Archangels roam down the hall to rest in their bed chambers as guards walk about.

Inside of Gabriel's bedroom, the edge of his leather boots squeak as he paces back and forth, waiting for Michael to knock on his door. The ancient grandfather clock rings, notifying him that he should be here and any moment. A knock is heard at the door and Gabriel takes a moment, gaining composure and he slowly opens his heavy door, going expressionless.

Michael softly smiles, taking a glance around and he steps into the room, bringing a basket with him. "_Thank you, Gabriel. You look well tonight. I've brought some treats with me. Chunks of fresh chocolate, a bunch of grapes, strawberries and a bottle of wine._" Gabriel takes the basket by the handle and places it down on the table, unpacking it. He takes out a pink feather and looks at Michael, raising his eyebrow. "_Chamuel sends her love._" Gabriel nods and places the cloth back into the basket, lowering it to the ground. Michael reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small black book and licks his thumb, opening it to let the pages breathe. Gabriel walks to his desk, taking out a similar black book and he walks over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. Michael looks at him and walks over, sitting close by. "_Every other night we are to record our actions into these books. Why we are to do them in pairs, it puzzles me, but I will not question Him._" Michael nods, taking out glasses and narrows his eyes for a moment, finding focus. "_He does have His ways, brother._"

Gabriel looks down at his own little book, shifting his wing and winces, quickly clearing his throat to hide the feeling of discomfort.

Michael places the book down and looks up at him, removing his glasses. "_Are you hurt, Gabriel. Where?_" Gabriel shakes his head and continues to write in his book, keeping his eyes down. A few feathers on his right wing are messy, ruffled from discomfort and Michael reaches up to pet them down and then Gabriel grunts, grabbing his wrist. Michael pauses; staring at him and slowly pulls his hand back. "_I am fine and I do not need a slave to come tend to me. My wing is not broken, but I feel slight discomfort._"

There is silence for a moment and Michael softly sighs, tucking his glasses back into his white silk shirt. "_What about a fellow Archangel?_" Gabriel clenches his jaw for a moment and slowly nods, placing the book on the dresser. He moves to the side and Michael touches his wing, looking over at it with concern. "_Have you fought in the arena today? I heard a winner was announced._" Gabriel stretches his other wing, moving the velvet curtain back and he looks out at the arena, watching slaves gather equipment. Placing back heavy spears, collecting shields and raking the soft dirt to cover the splashes of blood. "_I have fought and won in the arena today. Nathaniel hit me with the shield and my stance faltered. That is when I felt the pain in my wing._" Michael nods, searching his feathers for the heart of the injury and he spots it, a large cut. He softly sighs and Michael gets off the bed, walking into the bathing room.

Gabriel looks over his shoulder, eying the bathing room. "_Have you found the source of the pain?_" Michael returns with a clear orb of liquid, a bowl of water, bandages and a cloth. Gabriel stands up and looks at the bandage, eyes darkened in resentment. "_I refuse to have bandages wrapped around my wing. I refuse it._" Michael pulls up a smaller table and places the bowl of water down, hanging the cloth over the edge and then he places the bandages down, turning to address Gabriel. "_Must you be so proud? Here, let me put the healing liquid on your cut and we can see how it takes. You might not need the bandages._" Gabriel's feathers ruffle and he stares at Michael, slowly turning around to face the dresser.

The orb glows, sensing pain and Michael touches it with his index finger, rolling it to extract the clear liquid from the inside. Gabriel heavily sighs, calmly himself and he glances out the window. "_I do not mean to be so callous with you, Michael. Father Himself always disapproved with my temper. I have shown Him time and time again why such boldness must be shown. You are the one with endless mercy and I am the one with limits._" Michael rubs the liquid over his cut, watching it slowly vanish in silence. Gabriel's wing rises, reaching its normal power again and Michael soaks the cloth in the cool water, dabbing his wing. "_Limits are need, Gabriel. We were created the way we are for a reason and Father is proud of each of us._"

Michael claps his hands together and touches Gabriel on the shoulder, slowly urging him to turn around. "_The orb has healed you. You won't be needing the bandages._" Gabriel shakes Michael hand and suddenly, a scream is heard a few rooms down.

* * *

Both of the postures of the angels change and Gabriel turns, opening his dresser and pulls out a sword handing it to Michael. Gabriel walks over to a large black cabinet and retrieves and long silver rod, looking down at the different metal, spiked orbs. He grabs one and attaches it to the rod, shooting the spikes out. Michael goes to the door and presses his ear against it. "_Screams from Uriel's room._" Gabriel walks over and swings his heavy door open, both stepping out into the hallway together. They slowly approach the room and knock on his door. "_Uriel, are you all right? Open the door._" The screams grow quiet inside and there is a muffled '_bother_' and then the door opens.

Uriel stands equally tall to both Michael and Gabriel as they look eye to eye. "_'Lo, brothers. Is there a problem?_" Gabriel looks over his shoulder, picking up the scent of blood. "_Who is in there with you? I smell blood and I hear a pulse._" Uriel laughs and rubs a drop of blood from his lip. "_Just a little midnight entertainment. Nothing to be concerned about._" Michael shakes his head and pushes Uriel on the side, approaching the body cover with the sheets.

The hidden form trembles, crying, bleeding and whimpering. Michael's brown eyes soften and he slowly pulls the sheets back, revealing a slave. Her body is covered with bruises and Michael sits on the side of the bed, touching her cheek. "_How long have you been here?_" She shivers, slowly moving back and she looks at Uriel, shaking her head. Michael catches the brief glance and looks down at her waist, pulling the sheets lower. Her thighs are covered in bruises and her inner thighs stained with blood.

Gabriel's eyes darken, twisting a spike to shoot from the end of the rod and he presses it under Uriel's chin. "_How dare you. This, in Father's kingdom, it is against His rule. No slave should be punished without cause and touching slaves in such a manner is unacceptable. This would cause a lesser angel 50 lashes._" Uriel raises his hands and takes a step back, pressing his body against the door. "_No need for such anger, Gabriel. Take her if you wish, I tire of her, anyway._"

Michael grips his sword, enraged for a brief moment and he places it down on the bed, taking a look at her wounds. "_I will not harm you, child. What is your name?_" She stares at Uriel and Michael touches the side of her face, turning her gaze to his. She licks her bruised lip and blinks away her tears, shaking. "_Stella. My name is Stella._" Michael nods and wraps her in the bed sheets, lifting her in his arms. He looks down at her, softly smiling. "_We will leave you to our brother Raphael. He is the healer of the family and he will look after your wounds. You shall be healed in no time._"

Uriel looks at her, smiling brightly and Gabriel narrows his eyes, removing the spike from under his chin and presses his large forearm against his throat, slamming him against the door. "_You are beginning to forget who is in charge, Uriel. You will not touch another slave again. They are only to be corrected and nothing more. If Father knew about this, He would have you removed of your position._" Uriel's smile falters slightly and it goes wide again. "_And what of you, brother? I am well aware of your hidden actions and Father is known to turn a blind eye to you and Michael. After all, the two of you are His favorite._" Gabriel removes his forearm and presses the spike over the area of Uriel's heart, gripping his throat. "_You know nothing. Absolutely nothing._" Uriel winces, feeling Gabriel's fingers dig into his throat and he releases him, taking a step back. Uriel clears his throat, combing his fingers through his golden hair and he takes a step away from the door, seeing Michael approach with Stella in his arms.

Uriel smiles down at her and ruffles her hair playfully. "_It was fun while it lasted, darling. I do hope you have a speedy recovery._" He winks and Stella whimpers, burying her face in Michael's shoulder. Gabriel feels a twitch in his eye and they exit his room.

* * *

Michael and Gabriel walk down the hallway and they stop at Raphael's door, knocking softly on it. A soft groan is heard from the inside and footsteps on cold marble. Raphael opens the door, long brown hair covering half of his eye and he rubs his sleepy eyes, yawning. "_Yes?_" He blinks looking at Michael and Gabriel and quickly straightens his posture, fully awake. "_Sir Michael. Mister Gabriel. What can I do for you? Is there a problem?_" Michael enters the room with Stella and places her down on Raphael's bed, petting her head.

Gabriel takes Raphael by the arm and looks at Michael, watching Stella in worriment. "_Uriel has been violating her constantly and she refuses to tell us how long. Will you heal her wounds and keep Uriel away from her until she gets strong enough?_" Raphael sticks his head out of the door and looks down the hallway, seeing if anyone is there and he fiddles with his shirttails, nodding. "_You can count on me, mister Gabriel. I'll be sure to heal her up and keep her safe from others._" Gabriel shakes his head and gives his arm a squeeze. "_Not others. Just Uriel._" Raphael stares at him and nods, turning to walk over to Stella. She sees his long brown hair, reminding her of Uriel's long hair and she cowers, clutching onto Michael's arm. Raphael quickly ties his hair up and puts on his cowboy hat, hiding his hair. He sits on the bed and touches her arm. "_My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph, ma'am. Don't be afraid of me, Stella. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help heal your wounds. You'll be staying with me until you get better._"

Michael gets up to leave and she grabs his hand, squeezing it as Stella looks up at him with sad, blue eyes. She kisses his hand, resting her cheek against it and closes her eyes. "_Thank you. Thank you so much, Michael._" Michael touches the back of her head, resting her forehead against his stomach for a moment and he slowly ease her into Raphael's arms. "_Don't be afraid of Raphael. He's going to help you and heal your wounds._" Michael kisses her on the forehead and turns to walk towards the door, stopping next to Gabriel. He leans against the doorframe and Gabriel watches Raphael tend to her. "_Should we bring this to Father? Should He be aware of what Uriel has done?_" Gabriel shakes his wings and takes a step out, closing the door as they speak in the hallway. "_How would you explain to Him that His son has failed Him? I assure you, it is no easy task._"

Gabriel walks to his room and Michael lowers his eyes, following silently. They enter and Michael tucks the sword back into the dresser as Gabriel detaches the spiked head from the rod and places them back into the black cabinet, locking it. Michael sighs wearily and takes a strawberry, softly biting down on the skin to make it bleed. "_I am deeply concerned for Uriel. He doesn't seem to have any grasp of ethics. If he knows one, it is not the one that he should have picked._"

The blood of the strawberry lands on the tablecloth and Michael rubs it away, turning to look at Gabriel and then he places the strawberry down, narrowing his eyes. "_Is there something wrong, Gabriel?_" Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed and runs his hands over his bold face, folding his wings back. "_Uriel continuously implies that there is something happening between the two of us. Constantly._" Michael softly laughs and sits next to him. "_He has quite the imagination. He will see what he wants to see._"

A breeze blows through the windows and Michael looks out at the dimly lit hills, stretching. "_Uriel has caused us to miss our nightly duty, but there is always tomorrow night. We shall continue writing then._" Michael taps Gabriel on the shoulder and walks to the door. Gabriel looks over at him and stands up, seeing him off. "_We have known each other for all eternity and that is the way it will stay._"

Michael glances down at his lips and immediately lowers his gaze, placing his hands together. "_I must speak with you tomorrow. Can you meet me in the garden after sunset?_" Gabriel nods and opens the door, resting his side against it. "_I shall be waiting near the waterfall. Until then, Michael._" Gabriel touches the back of his neck and they place their foreheads together, sealing a bond and Michael closes his eyes, turning to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's only a few moments after do the first rays of sunlight spill through the velvet curtains of Gabriel's chambers and the light breeze blows in and vanquishes all the flames of the candles. He sits on the edge of his bed, reaching over to pick up the bitten strawberry and thinks out loud. "_Must speak with me._" He takes a bite and eats the strawberry, placing his hands on his knee.

The day starts with the Archangels entering the dining hall for breakfast, the conversations begin and then they part ways. A daily routine every since time began and the earth spun. Raphael tends to his horses, Chamuel sings to the slaves, Uriel flirts with the lesser angels, Michael practices alone in the arena and Gabriel does air formations, pulling weights with him.

Raphael smiles, lassoing a rope around a horse's neck and he takes to the air, landing on its back. He hollers as the wild horse stands on his back legs and he pets his mane, hushing him down. The horse neighs and trots around, relaxing under his touch.

Chamuel gathers a few slaves into the yard and she folds a cloth back from a large basket, offering them strawberries while she sings and reads them poetry. Her pink wings flutter in the sun, light like a butterfly and she smiles, combing her fingers through her red hair.

Uriel laughs, touching his chest through his unbuttoned shirt as he surrounds himself with a group of lesser female angels, discussing tactics and teasing other angels in good fun. His smile reflects the light of the sun, turning his white body into a diamond for a moment and he wraps his arms around two angels, walking off with them as they rub his chest with a flirtatious smirk.

Michael's leather boots pick up dirt in the arena, raising his wings to do a razor spin as he jumps in the air, lunging his spear through a practice target. Sweat covers his face and he eases his sword out, slashing it towards the open air to battle an invisible beast on the empty grounds.

Gabriel takes off to the skies, throwing a 100-pound weight far in the distance and angles his wings, diving towards it. He swoops around and catches it in his strong hands, grunting. The weight is thrown into the air and he flies up towards it, grabbing it in his arms. His jet-black hair shines in the sun and every ray of light outlines his chiseled features, showing Heaven his manly beauty.

The morning turns to afternoon and lunch is being served in the dining room, the halls on the side open up to lesser angels to take their lunch to eat. Slaves fill the area, waiting for their masters to finish or to serve them more food.

Raphael quietly eats a few grapes and tucks carrot sticks into the rim of his hat, hiding it for his horses. A young child of about fourteen tugs on his flannel shirt, looking up at him as he sits down. Her body is slim, bruised and frail, starving. Raphael looks down at her, frowning. "_Where is your master?_" She shakes her head and flicks her eyes to the entrance of the door. Raphael slowly turns to look at her master and Uriel has his back towards them, eating an apple. She sniffles and Raphael pats her on the head, standing to grab a chocolate cake from the golden dessert cart and he places it down in front of her. "_It's okay, miss. You can have yourself a nice piece of chocolate cake. Would you like anything else?_" She stares at him, wide-eyed for a moment and grabs the cake from the plate, quickly eating it.

Raphael watches her devour the chocolate cake like she hasn't eaten in weeks and when he turns to look at Uriel; he's gone. An apple core lies in the wet grass and the little girl whimpers, catching his attention again. Uriel has her by the jaw, squeezing her cheeks. "_Cheeky little thief. Stealing from the archangels is not a wise decision, darling. I will have to punish you for that. Spit it out._" She begins to whimper and shake, trying to move away from him. Raphael stands up and clears his throat. "_She didn't steal the cake, brother Uriel. I gave it to her. I take it that she must be sick on account that she looks that weak._" Uriel looks at her and squeezes her cheeks. "_Come on, darling. Out with it._" He looks up at Raphael for a moment, tapping her stomach with the back of his hand and he squeezes harder. "_That may be so, but she is my slave._"

A small tornado of whispers begins to erupt from the halls as all eyes fall on the three of them. Raphael takes off his hat and places it down on the table, moving closer to Uriel. "_Brother Uriel, I would appreciate it if you didn't treat her so cruelly._" Uriel softly laughs, flipping his golden hair over his shoulder and he releases her, standing to face Raphael. "_Very well, then. She is of no use to me. Keep her._" Raphael sighs, relieved and Uriel pats the little girl on the head, leaving the dining hall.

The little slave buries her face into Raphael's flannel shirt and sniffles. "_I didn't eat for 2-weeks. He didn't treat me nicely and he used to hit me for no reason. He kept telling me he would feed me, but he never did and every time I would ask, he'd hit me and give me more chores._" She looks up at him through her tears and wipes her nose."_I thought Heaven only had good people inside of it._"

Raphael shivers at those words, thinking even more about Uriel and the things he has done in the past to raise questions. He looks down at her, rubbing her back and he moves to sit her down. "_Tell that nice man what you want and he'll make it for you. Don't eat too fast or too much because you'll get sick. Pace yourself and eat slowly. Eat a bite and pause for a minute or two, let your stomach register what's going on in there._"

She wraps her thin arms around his forearm and squeezes him, closing her eyes for a moment. "_Thank you, master!_" Raphael shakes his head, lowering his voice. "_Please, call my Raph. I'm not like Uriel, far from him. Stay here and enjoy your meal. Return to my chambers when you're finished._"

Suddenly, Raphael remembers Stella and he bows to the angels in the room, hastily leaving to return to his bedchambers. The hallway is empty and he approaches the door, giving the secret knock and Stella doesn't answer. "_Stella? You there, miss?_" Raphael opens his door and his eyes widen in horror, seeing a figure lying on the bed, bloodied and covered with his sheets. He slowly closes his door and approaches, seeing a note and an orb.

The note is written in blood and he takes the orb in his other hand, reading the bloodied message. "_Watch me._" Raphael places the note down on the bed, hands shaking and he touches the orb, twisting his fingers against the smooth surface, seeing images inside.

"_Raphael! Help! It's…_" Her bloody face is lost in white smoke and the images vanish deep into the clear orb, turning transparent again. Raphael's wings shake and he looks at the edge of the sheet, gripping it in his hands. He slowly pulls it back and it's Stella, dead. Her tongue has been cut out, eyes removed and her body is covered in blood. Raphael stares at her, emotionless for a moment and he touches his face, closing his eyes. "_I'm so sorry, miss. I should've protected you. Forgive me. Stella Robins, you will be found again._"

Raphael whispers a prayer, moving his lips in silence and he takes the orb and note, stuffing it into a satchel. He respectfully covers her body, moving another blanket over her and then he turns to exit the chambers, bumping into Chamuel. "_Raphael, what's the rush? I came to bring Greta back to you._" He touches her shoulder, closing his door. "_Something has come up. I need you to take Greta to your chambers and stay there with her. Don't leave her side for a moment and if you see Uriel, tell me. Don't trust anything he says. Don't question me just believe me._" Chamuel swiftly takes Greta by the hand and they go down the hallway to her bedchambers, locking the door behind them.

Raphael goes to Gabriel's room, knocking with urgency. "_Mister Gabriel, are you there? I need to talk to you, it's important._" There is no answer and he goes to Michael's room, knocking on the door. "_Sir Michael, please answer. Are you there?_" Raphael shakes his head and paces back and forth, waiting.

In the garden away from the ivory buildings and pillars of the mighty kingdom, Gabriel is standing by the raging waterfall, watching the fish swim in the wide spill where the water comes crashes down. He taps his feet on the rocks, watching the lights of the day slowly fade as night vastly approaches to light the Heaven's with stars again.

Above, the trees blow in the breeze and Michael lands, fixing his clothes and he folds his wings back as Gabriel turns around. Michael softly smiles and walks towards the waterfall, looking down at the fish. "_I'm glad you came. The wind is strong today._" Gabriel nods, acknowledging the harsh breeze ruffling their feathers and he places his hands together. "_Why meet in private? Away from the others._"

Michael kneels down and puts his finger in the water, seeing the fish swim to him and they brush against his finger, swimming in circles. He flicks the water from his hand and he slowly stand up, lowering his eyes. "_What do you think of love, Gabriel?_"

Gabriel turns his head, leaving his body frozen and he stares at him. "_Love._" He sighs and turns to look at the raging water, thinking. "_An emotion that two people share deeply with one another. Something much more than like or enjoying, it is far deeper than that. It is an emotion that deepens over time when you experience it with someone else and a feeling that can die. When angels love, it is forever._" He turns to look at Michael, relaxing his hands on the side. "_Why do you ask?_"

The breeze passes between them and Michael looks at Gabriel, staring into his eyes, harsh blue meeting calm brown. "_Leviticus 18:22. What are your thoughts?_" Gabriel slightly tilts his head, staring at Michael and he shakes his head. "_Why are you asking me such things, Michael?_" He slightly narrows his eyes, taking a step closer. "_Must I infiltrate you mind to find my answer, then?_"

Michael touches his sword and takes a step back, shaking his head. "_I am just curious of your opinion. That is all._" Gabriel clenches his jaw for a moment and he looks at Michael's hand, dropping his gaze to the ground and then he turns to the falls. "_Father fears the extinction of his beloved humans. If more men realize that they can be with one another, they will not breed with the women. They rely too much on their creations to have one naturally; the humans will die out due to sickness and failed births and then nothing. It will be as though they never existed. He is trying to protect His children, but they are destroying themselves. It is not His fault._"

Michael's wings are shaking and he wipes the side of his head, lowering his hand from his sword, turning to the falls. A moment of silence pass, enough for them to notice the whistle of the breeze, the scent of the flowerbeds and the feeling of each other's presence. "_And what of His sons?_"

The garden grows darker and Gabriel spreads his wings, stunned at his words. His eyes blacken and he turns to Michael, widening his eyes to reveal the blackness spreading in rage. "_Whatever you feel for this lesser angel, end it. An abomination and Father will punish you for this, if not for all eternity. Michael, you of all Archangels should know their place._" Gabriel sighs, relaxing his posture and he closes his eyes, silent. The garden grows bright against, the fading sun slipping its last lights to warm their bodies and he opens his eyes, folding his wings back. "_There was a couple in the garden, earlier today and they were both men. Gregory and Marcus. I let them go free with a warning._"

Slowly, Michael approaches Gabriel, moving a step at a time and he pauses, catching the remaining blackness in his eyes. "_Why did you let them go free?_" Gabriel stares into the water and then he looks up into the sky, seeing angels fly above. "_Because I understand. Father has made His rules for them and we are to obey them. He would not approve of your behavior and you will be flogged to death for this, Michael. I don't want that to happen to you._"

The last words burn into his chest, filling him with warmth and Michael slowly lowers himself to his knees, taking Gabriel's hand. "_Gabriel, I love you. I feel something for you, brother. I have had these feelings for as long as I could remember and I haven't had the courage or strength to voice them. Do not turn me away, do not shun me, but continue to understand. Gabriel, what do you feel?_"

Before Gabriel has time to react or respond, a familiar scent flows through the air and Gabriel looks down at Michael's hand, slowly taking a step back. Raphael lands before them, nearly twisting his ankle on the way down. He touches his chest, relieved to have found them and he opens his satchel. "_Mister Gabriel. Sir Michael. I sure am glad to have found the two of you. Stella was murdered and someone placed her body on my bed. I was coming back from the dining hall and she didn't answer the door. This orb was left along with a note._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Raphael takes out the orb and touches it, letting the image clear for Michael and Gabriel. "_Raphael! Help! It's…_" Gabriel touches the orb, pausing the image and he narrows his eyes, seeing a ring on the hand clutching her shoulder. Gabriel lowers his hand and deeply sighs, lacing his fingers together. "_Raphael, find Chamuel and bring her to the meeting hall. Uriel will be called forth and questioned. Have guards escort him._" Raphael takes off his hat and touches the rim, rubbing his finger against the edge as he lowers his voice. "_So it is brother Uriel. Mister Gabriel, what are we going to do? He's one of us._" Michael's eyes sadden and he touches Raphael's shoulder, taking a step closer. "_We are going to get justice for Stella. Go and do as you are told. Gabriel and I shall be waiting in the meeting hall._" Raphael touches his stomach and bows, taking off to the sky again.

Michael looks up at Raphael, seeing his brown wings vanish into the midnight sky and he looks down at Gabriel, seeking a familiar expression. "_The timing is terrible and I'm sorry to have mentioned it without you finding your own way first. When Archangels love, it's forever. Find your way, brother. I shall meet you there._"

Michael takes off to the meeting hall and Gabriel stares into the flowerbed, slowly lowering himself on an ivory bench, and thinking. The crickets strum their legs to create soft music as Gabriel looks around the garden, seeing the kingdom in the far distance. He thinks for a moment, about love, about his views and then he thinks about Michael. Training in the arena, battles in the sky, quiet nights logging their thoughts and quick glances with voiceless thoughts.

The soft breeze below and harsh winds above move the calm clouds away from the moon, lighting the garden in a blue-hue. Gabriel rises from the bench, placing his hands behind his back and he slowly approaches a hedge maze and then he enters.

"_A maze, much like the heart of a man who has never loved before. Entering the unknown, blind to everything in his vision but where the walls lead him. He relies on his instincts and his own heart to guide him through the mysteries._"

Gabriel places his hand on the cool, trimmed hedge, gliding his fingers on the soft leaves and he continues to walk, trusting himself. "_A man must prepare for love like he prepares and enters war. He says a prayer, hoping that he will come out alive, if it ever should end. He walks in unprepared and no matter what armor he possesses, it will not stop him from any attack. He will either die on the field, a warrior who took the chance, or he will return home with another heart as his trophy._"

The soft sound of leaves rustling in the wind grows louder as he approaches the exit, coming to his final thought. Gabriel slowly steps out of the maze, spreading his wings and he touches his chest. "_I am ready for war, Michael._" In a swift motion, Gabriel launches himself in the air and flies towards the meeting hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Torches light the ground of the yard surrounding the meeting hall and Michael stands facing the main entrance, counting the minutes that pass by. Chamuel rises from her chair and looks around, surveying the small crowd of lesser angels watching outside. She motions to a slave with her gavel. "_Dear, please tell them to return to their chambers and await the announcement until tomorrow evening. We do not need word spreading around if these accusations prove to be false, it would not be in good taste._"

The slave bows and quickly exits the hall to dismiss the others, hushing the whispers beginning to rise. Gabriel enters from the right, standing near the entrance and he looks at Michael, emotionless. Michael lowers his gaze, taking a step to the side and he softly sighs as Gabriel comes forward to stand next to him. "_I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Gabriel. That was not the reason why I confessed, but I could wait no longer. Forgive me for my rudeness and my lack of patience, it was selfish._" Gabriel taps his foot and his wings slightly rise, unsettled. "_Michael, this is also not the time or place to discuss it. We shall talk after._"

Chamuel crosses her legs, tapping the gavel in the palm of her hand and she hums, filling the hall with her soothing voice. The two slaves in the corner begin to slowly blink, sitting down on the ground and then they close their eyes, leaning against each other. Michael smiles at them and there is muffled commotion outside, the voice of two guards and two familiar. "_Unhand me! I am perfectly capable of walking into the meeting hall myself! Release me at once!_" The guards grunt, trying to restrain Uriel and he raise his fist, connecting it to the chin of a guard, sending him flying a few feet back. Uriel's body begins to glow and he turns to the other guard, raising his fist. Raphael grabs his forearm and steadies him. "_Brother Uriel, there is no reason for you to be lashing out like this. We just want to talk to you and ask a few questions. You hold your horses now._"

Uriel looks at Raphael, pulling his arm away and he fixes his hair, dusting off his silk shirt as the guard slowly begins to back away. "_Fine, let's get it over with. I have better things to do._" They both enter the meeting hall and Uriel smiles brightly, competing with the brightness of the crystal chandelier hanging above and then Chamuel stands, motioning for him to sit on the chair in the center of the hall. Uriel sighs, sitting down and he unbuttons the top of his shirt, resting his elbow on the back of the chair.

Chamuel stands up and nods to Gabriel who comes to the table and presents her with the orb. Raphael comes forward and opens his satchel, placing the bloody note on the marble table. "_These are the only two pieces of evidence that we have, but it should be enough, sister Chamuel._" She nods and Gabriel and Raphael move back to their spots.

She takes the orb and looks at the frozen image, seeing the girl with the panicked face. "_Oh dear. What has happened?_" Raphael steps forth and clears his throat, ruffling his feathers. "_Mister Gabriel and sir Michael knocked on my door two nights ago and placed a young woman in my arms, Stella. She had been brother Uriel's slave and she was all bruised up and terrified. She didn't tell us how long she was there._" He looks over at Uriel and lowers his eyes, turning his body to face Chamuel. "_I was in the dining room and when I had returned, she was dead. Someone covered her with the sheets, took out her eyes and cut off her tongue. Only thing that was left was the note and the orb._"

Chamuel places the orb down and taps the gavel in her palm, taking a look at the note. Uriel sighs, almost impatiently and he looks at Michael, smiling. Michael stares at him and slowly shakes his head, lacing his fingers together. "_Is there anything left to say? Anymore evidence or statements to make._"

Uriel raises his hand. "_I have something to say, darling._" Chamuel nods and motions his to stand. "_You may speak, Uriel._" Uriel stands up and flips his hair over his shoulder, looking at Chamuel. "_I left the note and the orb. I killed Stella. She was worthless, after all. No harm or loss has been committed. No crime for ridding the angels of the weak._"

Michael's eyes slightly widen and Gabriel raises his chin, the only hint to his shock. Chamuel looks around and slightly leans over the table. "_You do realize what you just confessed to, brother? The murder and mistreatment of a slave, was there cause? Refusing to obey, breaking numerous items, being constantly late?_" She places the gavel down and walks around the table, coming towards him. Chamuel takes his hand and looks at his ring, lowering her eyes. "_Please, tell me there was cause for her death, perhaps an accident? Anything, brother._"

Uriel sweetly smiles and softly laughs, shaking the chandelier above them. "_She was of no use to me and I saw her to be weak. I took what I needed from her and I killed her. Simple as that, love. Are you going to throw me in with the slaves? Give me a stern lecture? A good flogging in 'The Room?' What can you possibly do to me?_" Chamuel slowly raises her eyes to him, staring into the harsh blueness of his cold words and touches his ring, sliding it off his finger.

"_Nothing..._" Uriel smiles and takes a step back, pulling his hand away. "_If we're done here…_" Chamuel shakes her head and lowers her hand, rubbing the ring between her fingers. "_…But I am the one to sentence you to the ones that will give you your punishment._" She turns and looks at Michael and Gabriel. "_Gabriel will take you to 'The Room' and Michael will count as you are being flogged._"

Uriel's smile slightly falters at the punishment and the two Archangels who will be present to deliver it. He looks at Chamuel and takes a step back, moving the chair to the side. Raphael moves forward, giving a quick glance to Gabriel and slightly spread his wings. Uriel lowers his head and begins to laugh, shaking everything in the room, including the crystal chandelier above Chamuel. The lights flicker in the chandelier and it falls.

In a few swift movements, Raphael flies and grabs Uriel, pulling him away and Gabriel launches towards Chamuel, moving her out of the way as the crystal chandelier breaks into a million pieces. The torches flicker and there are only sounds of heavy breathing and wings spreading in the darkness. "_Uriel, give us light. That is an order._"

A white glow shines from Uriel's chest and Raphael slowly releases him as his body shines brighter, lighting up the dark meeting hall. "_That was clearly an accident._" Gabriel looks over Chamuel, checking injures and she flutters her hand in the air. "_I'm fine, dear. Go, tend to your duties._" Gabriel's feathers fluff up and he turns to look at Uriel. The blackness begins to swirl in his eyes, wings like midnight and Gabriel clenches his jaw, staring at him.

Michael touches the corner of the table and walks over to Gabriel, placing his hand on his shoulder. "_Let's get him to 'The Room' for his punishment, Gabriel._" Gabriel stares at Uriel, flicking his eyes to any twitch that sparks his hand, the way he breathes, everything. And with rush of wings, they take off to the '_The Room._'

Torches are light, fire blasts from their heads and leather boots touchdown on the smooth surface near the entrance. The wind blows hard, whistling a morbid tune through the hollow halls and it creates perfect background music for punishment, leather and blood.

Uriel is lead inside by Michael and a rack rises up from the ground. "_Uriel, remove your robes and spread your wings. I shall tie you._" Uriel smirks, arrogant and defiant till the first strike and he removes his robes, hanging them on a silver hook on the wall. He steps up to the rack and places his body on it, spreading his giant wings. "_Are we getting an eyeful, brothers?_" Michael ties him down, securing him and he takes a few steps back.

Gabriel tightens his jaw, grabbing a leather whip off the wall and he unravels it, slithering it on the ground like a snake. He steps up to Uriel, flicking the whip back and he aims at his unprotected flesh. "_And how much am I going to receive for the death of that girl?_" Michael taps his index finger against his hand, thinking of a suitable and Gabriel raises his head. "_Fifty._" Michael's lips slightly part in shock and he takes a step forward, questioningly. "_Brother, fifty? Isn't that a bit harsh?_" Gabriel sternly turns his eyes to Michael, gripping the handle of the whip and he tilts his head, eyes turning black from rage and impatience. "_Perhaps you would like to give the punishment._"

Michael stares at Gabriel and his wings sadly wilt and Uriel moves his eyes to him, glancing at Gabriel over his shoulder. "_You should take his offer, Michael. We wouldn't want to tire the old boy out._" The leather whip squeaks against Gabriel's firm palm and he raises it. "_Enough. Archangel Uriel, you will be whipped fifty times for the death of that girl and for the destruction of the chandelier. Prepare yourself, brother._" With a harsh crack, the leather whip hits his back, peeling his skin back like a blooming flower. Another strike hits him and Uriel shuts his eyes, showing no emotion for the pain. The edges of his blonde hair turn red with his own blood, painting his upper back in wicked streaks and the whipping continues.

An hour passes by, the sound of the punishment echoes through the hollow halls and Michael places his hands together, saying a little prayer. Uriel opens his blue eyes, the light shining deep in his cold chest and he looks at Michael, watching his lips mumble a useless prayer. "_Don't pray for me, Michael._" His voice is soft, barely heard below the loud snapping of the whip and he closes his eyes. "_No one hears them._"

The bloody tail of the whip lands on the ground and Gabriel turns his ear to Uriel. His hand shakes, gripping the whip even tighter and Gabriel spreads his razor wings. "_Snake._" Michael felt Gabriel's voice rumble in his chest, it sounded like a death sentence in one word and he lifts the whip, striking him even harder. Uriel grunts this time, showing pain and Michael shuts his eyes, silently counting.

With each strike, Uriel grunts a little louder and Michael's voice begins to tremble. He opens his eyes, watching the whip lash at his wicked brother and Gabriel hits him harder, faster and without mercy. "_Gabriel, stop. You're hitting him too roughly. He has paid his due._" Gabriel continues to lash at him, striking blow after bloody blow and Uriel's knees begin to shake below him, his wings begin drooping. "_Gabriel!_"

Michael moves in front of Gabriel, catching the whip around his forearm and Gabriel stops, loosening his grip instantly. The whip coils around his arm like barbed wire and Michael touches the whip, gently pulling it from Gabriel's commanding hand. "_Please, Gabriel. It's enough._" The darkness in Gabriel's eyes slowly begin to fade at the sight of his brothers before him, the thick smell of blood floods '_The Room_' and Gabriel claps his hands, ordering the slaves in.

Four slaves enter, their head respectably bowed and two of them go to Uriel, one goes to Michael and the other to Gabriel. Michael gently touches the slave's hand, refusing to accept help and he sends her off. Gabriel takes an offered cloth and wipes the blood from his face and arms, watching the two slaves untie and turn Uriel to him. "_Uriel, your attitude is appalling and Father would be highly disappointed. You put yourself and Chamuel in danger and you murdered a girl. You need time to reflect and remember your duties._"

Uriel listens, nudging the slaves away and he falls to his knees, pushing their hands back when he tries to stand on his own. He slowly rises, weakly straightening his posture and he clears his throat. Gabriel glances at Michael. "_You will be sentenced to one year out of the kingdom. You will not be called to meetings, you are not allowed beyond the gates and you will be in the company of lesser angels. After the year, if you have improved, we will hear you speak and if all goes well, you shall be accepted back._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Uriel grabs his robe off the hook, slowly easing it over his sticky back and he ties his hair up, closing his robe shut. Michael touches his shoulder and Uriel moves back, refusing pity, comfort or help. "_A diamond will never be appreciated among rocks._" Gabriel raises his eyes, placing his hands together and he folds his wings back. "_You may bathe, bandage yourself and sleep in your chambers until morning, then when the sun rises, you will be escorted out of the kingdom. We will be there to see you off, if you wish it._"

Uriel's blue eyes flash, passing his way through his brothers and he turns around, facing them. "_A year will go by quickly and I will be back before you know it, but I'm sure the two of you will keep busy._" He pauses, looking at them suggestively and he smirks, walking back to his chambers. "_Ta, darlings._" Gabriel motions to the slaves, allowing them to leave and they bow.

After the slaves exit, Michael bows and Gabriel looks at his bleeding forearm, coming to him. "_You should not have gotten in the way, brother. I do love Uriel, but he needs to be kept under control. Order must be maintained and Father must be kept undisturbed._" Michael nods, turning his forearm to Gabriel's eyes and he softly sighs. "_I understand, Gabriel. Perhaps that is why Father created us so differently._"

For a rare moment, Gabriel smiles and he looks above, watching the stars shine down on them through the glass ceiling. "_Come with me, I shall tend to your arm._" Gabriel lowers his eyes to the torches and the flames die out, leaving them in darkness.

Outside, two pair of black wings spread and they take off to Gabriel's chambers, soaring high above the starlit sky. Their boots land on the yard and the hallways are dark; lightless and Gabriel opens his heavy door, closing it once they're inside. "_Sit._" Michael covers his mouth, softly yawning and Gabriel glances at him, unrolling bandages and cleaning supplies.

The silk curtains brush against the cold ground, the balcony doors are wide open, overlooking the main garden and the sheets rest flat on the master bed. Gabriel pulls up a chair and sits down, parting his wings to settle comfortably. Michael holds out his forearm and he stares at Gabriel while he works, thinking about what was mentioned earlier.

"_I apologize for what was said earlier in privacy. The events that happened after were not expected and I understand if you want to spend some time alone._" Gabriel remains focused on his task, bandaging Michael's arm and he sighs, finally raising his eyes to his brother.

"_I had enough time to think, Michael._" Michael glances at the door, lowering his eyes and he nods, getting up. "_Thank you, Gabriel. Good night, brother. I shall see you at Uriel's exile._" Suddenly, in a gentle grip, Gabriel holds his arm. Michael looks down at his hand, warmth heating his arm and he turns to face his brother. "_Gabriel?_"

Quietly and gently, Gabriel rises off the chair and he releases Michael's arm, removing his armor a piece at a time. The pieces fall on the ground; scattering around their feet and Gabriel flattens his cotton shirt. "_Michael, today I went into the maze and I spent enough time to remember the memories we had together and what you have meant to me since the dawn of time._"

He takes his hand, looking down at it and he places it over the area of his heart, looking into his eyes. "_It's quite clear now._" Michael touches the side of his face, moving closer to him and he searches his eyes, finding all that was said is true. "_Do you love me, Gabriel?_"

Gabriel presses his cheek into Michael's palm, closing his pale eyes for a moment and he nods once. "_I love you, Michael._" Michael stares at him, brushing his thumb against his cheek and he takes a step back, removing his armor. He places it on the table near the door and Gabriel takes his hand, leading him to the bed. The silk sheets are pulled back and Gabriel lies down, slipping the razor tips of his wings under a layer of soft feathers. Hesitantly, Michael lies down next to him, rolling on his side.

The moonlight shines through the balcony doors, highlighting their muscular bodies in blue light and they stare into each other's eyes, holding hands. "_I'm scared, Gabriel._" A few moments of silence passes between them and Gabriel raises his wing, covering Michael with it. "_Fear not, brother. We have forever together and we shall take our time. Rest now and I will be here when you open your eyes in the morning. Good night, Michael._"

Gabriel closes his eyes, lacing their fingers together and Michael smiles, closing his eyes as well. "_Good night, Gabriel. I'm glad to be here with you._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The dawn comes and the angels stir in their sleep, bodies warmed by the sun shining on them through the open balcony doors and windows. Michael stretches his wings, poking the razor tips out and they sink back under the soft feathers, softly sighing with his brown eyes closed. "_Good morning, Gabriel._" He touches his broad chest, moving closer and Gabriel opens his eyes, touching the back of Michael's hand. "_Good morning, Michael. I trust that you slept well._"

Michael opens his eyes and he moves his lips to speak, then there's a knock on the door. Gabriel quickly moves off his bed, grabbing his sword and he moves to the door, turning his ear towards it. "_What is it?_"

"_I have a letter for you, master Gabriel._" Michael leans up and Gabriel raises his hand, halting him. With a heavy sigh, Gabriel stares down at the bottom of the door. "_Slide the letter under the door and be on your way._" A shadow grows wide on the other side of the door and a letter is pushed under it, sealed shut. The slave bows to the door and leaves.

Gabriel takes the note and waits until the hallway is empty and then he comes back to the bed, opening the letter. Michael looks at his wide back, watching his wings to see if his feathers ruffle or spread into action. "_Is something wrong, Gabriel?_" He shakes his head, placing the letter on the table and he lies back down. "_Uriel has decided to leave without saying goodbye, it is obvious why. He was escorted without trouble._"

The morning light spills in through the balcony doors and they lay silent together, holding hands and resting in the new feeling of their relationship. Michael rubs his thumb against Gabriel hand, watching the shadows dance on the ceiling and the trumpet sounds off. Gabriel sighs and slowly releases Michael's hand, leaning up. "_We must go about our duties, brother. I will exit through the balcony and you may exit through my door. If anyone shall ask, you were looking for me. Wait twenty minutes until after I have left._"

Michael softly laughs and stretches his tattooed body to the open balcony doors, embracing the sun. "_You worry too much, brother. What could possibly happen?_" Gabriel sees Michael in the sun, glancing at the open balcony doors and he takes his arm, pulling him out of sight. He looks into his eyes and his gaze slightly hardens. "_I would have to flog you until death, Michael. That is what will happen. I would not be able to do it and this kingdom would not be missing one Archangel, but two. Where one goes, the other follows._"

His large hand rises, tracing the tattoos on his brother's body and he stops his fingertips at the waistband of Michael's Roman kilt, staring into his eyes. Gabriel's feathers ruffle, an unspoken feeling surging through him and he touches his hip, the leather of his ancient kilt squeaking under his callous palm. Michael parts his sun-warmed lips and Gabriel grabs his wrist, pulling him against his hard chest.

The trumpet sounds off again and Gabriel releases him, blinking to clear his clouded mind. Michael lowers his eyes and takes a step back. He walks over to the door and grabs the pieces of his armor to strap it on. "_We might be late for breakfast, I am never late. I am always the first to arrive._" He moves his breastplate over his head, shifting his enormous wings and he pulls the leather straps, tightening it firmly against his chest. He glances over his thick shoulder, stepping into the sunlight. "_I love you, Michael. I shall see you at breakfast._" He nods once and takes flight to the dining hall for breakfast, his figure casting a giant shadow over the field.

Michael places his hands behind his back, watching the sunlight play across the open garden below and he sees Marcus and Gregory in the hedge maze, walking together. He smiles, counting the minutes in his head and he heads to the door, slowly opening it. The hallway is empty, luckily, and he flies off to the dining hall to join his brothers and his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The large angel lands in front of the dining hall, thankfully, the room is still empty and Raphael lands beside him, tapping the dirt off his boots. "_Good morning, Mister Gabriel. Funny seeing you out here, is there something wrong?_" A smile tugs at his lips for a moment and he shakes his head, turning to face the brother with the dusty smile. "_You are always so concerned for others, Raphael. That is a quality I enjoy most about you._" Raphael ducks his head down, removing his hat and he lowers his eyes with a smile. "_Thank you kindly, Gabriel Sir. Gosh, I haven't received a compliment in a good long time. That sure made my morning._" He looks off into the distance, watching his horses gallop around the wide range and whipping their manes about. "_My pride and joys. I love seeing them every morning._"

They both watch the horses run free, watching their brown, black and white silky bodies shine in the rising sun. Then, a sweet scent grows stronger and Gabriel straightens his relaxed posture. Chamuel delicately lands on the path, folding her pink wings back with a morning smile. "_Good morning, dears. Another wondrous morning in Father's kingdom and the sun is rising beautifully, like always._" She follows their eyes, smiling down at the horses and she begins to hum an old hymn.

A few moments later, a shadow flies over them and Michael lands down, touching the path with his hand to stop with a mighty pose. He straightens up, slowly folding his wings back and he looks at Gabriel, lowering his kind eyes. "_Good morning, everyone. Forgive me for being late. The departure of Uriel was on my mind and I could not rest well._" Chamuel smiles, coming to him and she touches his forehead. "_Are you feeling well?_" Something flashes in her mind from Michael's and he immediately takes a step back, glancing at Gabriel.

"_I am quite well, Chamuel. We should enjoy breakfast together and put this terrible event behind us._" She stares at him, lowering her soft hand and she touches her chest, silent. Gabriel looks at them and he enters the dining hall, knowing that the others will follow the unspoken order of joining him.

Chamuel blinks, unsure about what she saw when she touched his forehead and she bows to Michael, entering the dining hall to take her seat. A tremble rises in his stomach, the nauseous feeling of a secret being told and he slowly walks into the room, sitting down in his place.

They place their hands together, whispering their own prayer for their beloved Father and for Uriel and they begin feasting. Chamuel quietly eats, glancing at Gabriel and Michael, eating fresh strawberries. Raphael sneaks a few carrots into his pocket and a few slices of apples, oblivious to the growing tension in the room. Gabriel taps the side of his mouth with his silk napkin and he looks at Michael, showing a smile for his eyes and he looks down at his untouched plate, slightly fluttering his wings.

"_Is there something wrong with the food, Michael?_" Chamuel politely clears her throat and she pats the back of his hand. "_Eat, dear. We must keep our strength up. Everything is fine and today will be a glorious day, you have nothing to fear._" She looks at him with soft eyes, assuring him that she understands and Raphael wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding. "_That's right, Brother Michael. It must be hard not having Brother Uriel around, but we'll manage. He'll come back a much happier archangel._"

Michael finally raises his head, looking at Chamuel and she slowly nods, smiling warmly. He blinks away the tears that threaten to spring to his eyes and he picks up his fork, looking at Gabriel, then Raphael. "_I am lucky to be surrounded by such wonderful brothers and to have an amazing sister. Let us enjoy our breakfast together. _"

The breakfast continues on peacefully, light talk about poetry, the masquerade ball planned for Christmas and the new tournaments in the arena. The sun rises high above the sky and the four of them stand up, clearing out of the dining hall with bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Raphael quickly flies off to happily join his horses and Michael and Gabriel stand together, the sun making their feathers shine as bright as their armor. Chamuel exits and she looks at Michael, nodding to Gabriel and then she flaps her bright wings. "_That was a lovely breakfast, as usual. I shall be taking my leave now and I shall be in the library reading to the slaves if anyone needs me, dears. Have a beautiful afternoon._" Gabriel nods and Michael smiles, watching her take off to the blue sky above.

He softly sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and he turns to Gabriel. "_She knows, Gabriel. When Chamuel touched my forehead, she must have seen an image of us being affectionate with each other._" Gabriel's eyes slightly widen, turning his head to his brother. "_She knows?_" Michael glances around and he touches his shoulder. "_Yes, brother. What she said in the dining hall was not about Uriel, it was directed towards us. She will not tell a soul and she understands._"

Never in an eternity of knowing each other have Gabriel's eyes held a flash of fear in them. He takes a step back, moving out of touch. In one swift motion, Gabriel takes to the sky and Michael follows him. The blue stillness is cold, time seems to freeze and Gabriel tries to elude Michael in the clouds, ducking low and then flying high. Michael does not lose him for a moment and he keeps close but out of sight. When Gabriel glances behind him, thinking that he has lost Michael, he lands in the woods, walking into a clearing where the silver lights beam down.

He paces back and forth like a caged lion, tormented by the thought of someone already finding out about the forbidden love and he lowers himself on a smooth marble bench, covering himself with his massive wings.

Behind some thick trees, Michael quietly lands and he wanders through the woods, searching for the familiar heartbeat he fell asleep to last night and then he sees him. Michael cautiously approaches him, highly aware that Gabriel is deadly if he is angry enough or provoked to some point and Michael steps into the silver light, placing his hands together. "_Gabriel._"

He glances up, hearing his name and the razor tips of his wings slip out of his feathers, a warning. Michael takes a step back and waits patiently, silent. Minutes pass by, excruciatingly long ones and Gabriel eases the razor tips back under his soft fathers, folding his wings over the back of the bench. "_Michael, she knows. That is one soul too many for my personal comfort. If she found out so easily, then what stops the rest of the kingdom from knowing the truth? Go ahead, brother. Lie to me._"

Michael's eyes soften, they always do and he slowly comes forward, kneeling below his brother. "_You are frightened, Gabriel. And that is the truth. It was my fault that she found out because my mind was not locked. I was unprepared and of all things she had to see, it had to be that._" He goes quiet, gently smiling and he touches Gabriel's knee. "_I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. I hoped that we could have had more time together._"

Gabriel looks down at his hand, touching it and he sighs. "_Michael, would you like to spend the afternoon and night with me? I would like to explore these feelings together with you._" Michael looks up into his eyes, holding his hand and he stands up, slowly pulling Gabriel to his feet with him. "_Yes, Gabriel. Perhaps a walk in the garden, a swim in the pool and have a romantic dinner._"

His wings flutter, excited and he straightens his shoulders, staring at the sky above. "_A walk in the garden would be grand._" He looks at Michael, smirking. "_I shall race you there, like when we were boys with wings._" Michael smiles and they clasp their hands together in a warrior's grip, looking into each other's eyes and then they both take to the sky.

The clouds part as their wings cut through them together, the brothers take to the clear sky, racing to the garden. Gabriel spreads his black wings, soaring high and he dips down, slowly folding his wings back to speed like a bullet. Michael stays close to land, flying among the buildings and he reaches the garden, resting his wings behind him. "_Some things never change._" The bushes rustle behind him and he touches his sword, turning around. Gabriel pulls a twig from his hair and he softly clears his throat, stepping out. "_And not everything remains the same._"

Michael looks at him, tapping his foot on the grass and he shakes his head, coming towards him. "_Well done, brother._" Gabriel glances around and they look at each other and smile, walking through the garden together. The discuss the earth, the slow destruction of it, the marble painted green, blue and brown in heaven's eyes and how it will one day fade to nothing. They laugh, remembering holidays and happy times, enjoying one another's company.

They continue to walk around the endless garden, the sun blazes in the sky and Michael softly sighs, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. His eyes narrow to the sun, turning his gaze to the pool at the center of the garden. "_I believe now would be a perfect time to go for a swim, wouldn't you say?_" Gabriel nods and they head to the pool, passing rose bushes and maple trees, bright colors everywhere.

When they reach the pool, white rose petals and floating candles are lit, the cool water trembling before their eyes. Michael begins to remove his armor, placing the pieces of them on the rock bench and he unties his cotton shirt, slipping off his leather boots. Naked, he crouches down and touches the water with his fingertips. "_Michael._" When he turns around, Gabriel nudges him into the pool with a smirk, sitting down to remove his leather boots. Michael emerges from the water; wiping his face and he splash him. "_Very funny, Gabriel. You are lucky I didn't take you with me._"

Michael swims around, using his wings as giant paddles to move and he touches a candle, twirling it away from him. Gabriel unclips his leather kilt, folding it up and he rolls down his leggings, stuffing them in his boots. He walks down the steps, naked into the water and he swims near Michael, resting his back against the stone curve of the pool.

Their bodies begin to cool down and the rose petals stick to their wet chests, the candles float around them and Gabriel stares at Michael, thinking about everything that happened for the last few days. "_What do you fear, brother?_" Gabriel raises his eyebrow, brushing the water with his fingertips and he rubs a petal between his fingers, resting his elbows on the edge. "_I haven't been asked that question in fourteen-hundred years. _" Michael swims to him and Gabriel slightly raises his chin, glancing around. "_Michael, we are in the garden. The balconies are just above._"

He slowly nods, pausing a few steps in front of him and he slowly reaches out, peeling a white rose petal off Gabriel's chest. "_Has your answer changed since then?_" The clouds sail above them, silence fills the garden and Gabriel sighs, moving his eyes over Michael's body. They lower their eyes at the same time and Gabriel heads back to the steps. "_Come, Michael. Let us dine in peace._"

The water drips off his glossy wings, the garden turns cooler around them and the sun slowly begins to sink out of sight. Torches are lit around the garden, slaves wander about and one approaches them. "_Master Gabriel. Master Michael. May I do anything for you?_" Gabriel grabs a robe off the steel hook, covering his body and he nods. "_Take our armor to our chambers and have a large banquet prepared for me in mine. And send a bottle of wine to Chamuel with warm regards._" Michael looks at the small slave over Gabriel's shoulder and he feels his brother's eyes on him.

The slave bows and Gabriel touches his shoulder. "_Go to the dining hall and tell the chef to prepare you a meal, tell them that I sent you._" The young boy looks up at him, parting his dry lips in awe and he shivers with joy. "_Thank you, Master. Right away._" Michael smiles and Gabriel glances over his shoulder, motioning to their armor. "_Very well, gather our armor and be on your way._"

The slave gathers their armor and he leaves to tend to his duties. Michael wraps himself in a robe, tightening it around him and he touches Gabriel's shoulder, smiling. "_That was very kind of you, Gabriel. He will be very happy._"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A black silk sheet covers the sky of heaven, stars caught on it like water on a spider's web and the kingdom is bathed in an orange and yellow glow from the torches. Voices echo in the hallways, leather boots squeak against marble floors and the brothers enter their room for privacy.

Tall white candles are lit around Gabriel's chambers, fresh sheets rest on the bed, the thick curtains are folded back and the moon welcome's them as Michael closes the door behind him. The garden is dark down below and Gabriel places his hands behind his back, staring at the night sky.

Stars sail by on their dark waves, some sink before his very eyes and all are in reach to his touch. The moon, its silver glow highlights everything across the land and Gabriel reaches his hand out, watching the light shine down on his open palm. If he wished to touch the moon itself, he could. The mighty angel able to touch anything that humans would only dream of touching with their bare hands are in close reach. The one thing that he does desire to touch is right inside his room, he couldn't.

"_Let us eat, Gabriel. We haven't dined alone together in millenniums._" Gabriel moves his eyes over the garden and he sees two figures running through the hedge maze, Marcus and Gregory. A small smile lights his features and he takes a step back, closing the balcony doors.

He nods once, heading to his marble dresser and he removes his robe, dressing in his night attire. He places clothes down for Michael and they relax in cotton shirts and cotton pants, placing their robes inside of the woven basket near the door.

Gabriel comes to the table and Michael stands on the opposite side of him and then they sit together, in sync like they always are. Roasted chicken, the finest wine and a large bowl of cut vegetables and plates of cheese, bread and fruit cover the table and they begin to fill their plates, glancing at each other by candlelight.

"_Uriel will not return for another year, do you think his banishment will help him improve? I have my doubts, but Uriel has not been this wicked before._" Michael takes a sip of wine, adjusting his wings behind the chair and he places his wrist on the edge of the table, thinking. "_I have faith in Uriel. I believe I will see some improvement upon his return and the kingdom will continue to have all their archangels at the ready. Everyone is doing well with their sky formations and training, I see great improvement from the last year._"

The wind howls outside and Gabriel glances over his shoulder, catching the sound of something strange. His feathers ruffle and Michael places his silver fork down, resting his napkin on the table. "_Odd, what was that?_" Gabriel furrows his eyebrows, continuing to listen and he shakes his head. "_It must be nothing._"

The dinner continues on, soft touches happen in between, a gentle blush forms on their cheeks and suddenly; someone is frantically knocking on his door. Gabriel stands, pushing his heavy chair back and he grabs his mace, touching the door. "_Who is it?_"

"_Mister Gabriel, it's me. It's about Gregory and Marcus, they told me to find you._" Gabriel looks at Michael and he opens the door. Raphael's long brown hair is wind-combed and he shifts nervously foot to foot. He looks at Michael and bows. "_Is there a problem?_" Raphael comes inside, pacing back and forth and his wings pat against his broad back and then he stops. "_It sure is a mess, sir. Just follow me, it's real bad._"

Michael slowly stands, sensing the unsteady tone in his brother's voice and he touches Gabriel's shoulder. "_I'll go with you, brother._" The three of them exit the chambers and they follow Raphael, glancing at each other. The torches in '_The Room_' are lit and there is commotion coming from inside. Gabriel immediately enters to assess the situation.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" In a deep tone that nearly rumbles the entire room, the commotion stops. Two lesser angels are restraining Marcus by his arms and Gregory is restrained the same. Raphael removes his hat, lowering his eyes and Michael stands beside him. An angel turns to Gabriel, holding Marcus. "_I found these two in the garden, Master Gabriel. They were being intimate and Father's rule stands strong. We were just trying to keep them apart until you got here._"

Gabriel's eyes go paler and Michael touches his chest, feeling his heart still for a moment. They know what that means and Gregory presses his cheek against the post, trying to turn his head to Marcus. "_Be calm, my love. They know the truth now and I regret nothing. I love you, Marcus. I loved you from the moment I saw you. Remember the time we ran through the Butterfly Garden? That's when you told me you loved me, remember that and don't forget me. Don't forget us. I love you very much. I will die with a full heart._"

Michael goes to Marcus, touching his shoulder and he moves him away from the two angels. "_Leave, I will watch Marcus._" They bow, heading out and Gabriel stares at Gregory, slowly lowering a whip from its hook. There is nothing he can say; the truth of his relationship with Michael would condemn them both.

"_Gregory, you will be flogged until death._" He swallows hard, thunder rages in his chest and he unravels the long, thick whip. Michael wraps his wing around Marcus, moving him back and Gabriel grips the whip, softly whispering. "_I am sorry._"

The first blow strikes his back and Marcus nearly faints, but Michael holds him up. The second strike hits Gregory's back, jolting his body against the post. His scream echo in '_The Room_' as his lover watches on helpless and heartbroken. The strikes continue, blood staining the walls around them and the crack of the whip roars against Gregory's unprotected flesh.

Blow after blow is delivered, the loud screams from Gregory's lips fade and his knees buckle, the final blow soon. He kneels in a pool of his blood, Marcus stands in a pool of his own tears and Gabriel raises his arm, striking him with the power of a thousand armies. Gregory dies.

Aching silence fills the room and Michael closes his eyes, whispering a prayer and Gabriel drops the whip. Raphael, who remained silent, is as pale as a ghost. His brown owl wings are resting low, the look in his eyes are unreadable and he places his hat back on his head, tipping it down to cover his eyes.

"_Return to your duties, angels. You are no longer needed here. Tell Father that it is done._" The two angels bow and they leave, then Gabriel stares at Gregory's still form, watching the blood drip from his ravaged back. Marcus falls to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably and Michael crouches down, taking his hand and then he turns to Raphael. "_Brother, take Marcus back to your room and look after him until he is well. Come, Marcus._"

Raphael stares at the ground, the echo of Gregory's screams still echoing in his mind and he goes to Marcus, gathering him in his arms. "_You just come with me now, Marcus. Come away from here and I'll take you back to my chambers and we can dry those tears. Come away now._" Marcus weakly rises to his feet, looking at his broken lover one last time and he follows Raphael, stopping by the entrance and then he turns to Gabriel. "_I thought you understood._" Gabriel stares back at him, showing no change of expression and Raphael gently tugs Marcus away, leaving Michael and Gabriel alone.

"_Gabriel._" He raises his hand, silencing Michael and he walks to Gregory, untying his limp arms. Michael watches Gabriel cradle Gregory in his arms; a halo of blood surrounding his legs and Gabriel touches the side of his still face. "_Forgive me, Gregory. Your soul will be sent back to earth and I will grant you a rich life with little to no trouble. You will happy and you will not remember Heaven until you die again, then you may be an angel. You will no longer be a slave and you will be free once more. I will watch over Marcus as he will watch over you. I am deeply sorry. Forgive me, Gregory. Forgive me._"

A tear slips from Michael's eye and it pauses on his tan cheek, his eyes sad. Gabriel lowers Gregory on the ground, placing his pale hands together on his stomach and he kisses his forehead, rising to his feet. "_Gabriel, please. Let us leave this place, the slaves will fetch Gregory and tend to him. He will be cleaned and buried with prayer._" Michael touches his shoulder and Gabriel lowers his eyes, slowly nodding. "_Very well._"


End file.
